


Pokemon Neo X

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter





	Pokemon Neo X

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
I put my old Unova Region Trainer Card inside of the drawer and I put all of my Pokémon in the box.  
Me:"I'm starting fresh in this Region."  
I said.  
105/649 caught in the Unova Region.  
Kanto 16.  
Caterpie.  
Metapod.  
Butterfree.  
Scyther.  
Dratini.  
Dragonair.  
Dragonite.  
Gloom.  
Vulpix.  
Ninetales.  
Lapras.  
Meowth.  
Persian.  
Onix.  
Pikachu.  
Raichu (Alolan).  
Johto 14.  
Pichu.  
Scizor.  
Togepi.  
Togetic.  
Lugia.  
Bellossom.  
Heracross.  
Totodile.  
Croconaw.  
Feraligatr.  
Steelix.  
Larvitar.  
Pupitar.  
Tyranitar.  
Hoenn 8.  
Electrike.  
Manectric.  
Groudon.  
Kyogre.  
Rayquaza.  
Torkoal.  
Skitty.  
Delcatty.  
Latias.  
Sinnoh 25.  
Togekiss.  
Buizel.  
Floatzel.  
Pachirisu.  
Shaymin.  
Starly.  
Staravia.  
Staraptor.  
Shinx.  
Luxio.  
Luxray.  
Riolu.  
Lucario.  
Buneary.  
Lopunny.  
Manaphy.  
Turtwig.  
Grotle.  
Torterra.  
Chimchar.  
Monferno.  
Infernape.  
Piplup.  
Prinplup.  
Empoleon.  
Unova 42 caught.  
Ducklett.  
Swanna.  
Minccino.  
Cinccino.  
Pansear.  
Simisear.  
Snivy.  
Servine.  
Serperior.  
Tepig.  
Pignite.  
Emboar.  
Oshawott.  
Dewott.  
Samurott.  
Sandile.  
Krokorok.  
Krookodile.  
Alomomola.  
Druddigon.  
Fraxure.  
Haxorus.  
Mienfoo.  
Mienshao.  
Rufflet.  
Braviary.  
Stunfisk.  
Keldeo.  
Larvesta.  
Volcarona.  
Frillish.  
Jellicent.  
Joltik.  
Galvantula.  
Deerling.  
Sawsbuck.  
Scraggy.  
Scrafty.  
Darumaka.  
Darmanitan.  
Archen.  
Archeops.  
Me:"I'm going to pick Fennekin."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
I picked my Starter Pokémon Fennekin and I nicknamed her Demeter.  
Serena:"I got a female Chespin."  
She said.  
Calem:"I got a male Froakie."  
He said.  
Shauna:"I got a female Totodile."  
She said.  
Tierno:"I got a male Turtwig."  
He said.  
Trevor:"I got a male Piplup."  
He said.  
I defeated Shauna in a Pokémon Battle and I got some $.  
Serena walked over to me and she put a brand new Trainer Card into my right hand.  
Serena:"That's your new Trainer Card." "Check the ID NO." "See if it's lucky enough to find a Shiny Pokémon."  
She said.  
I looked at the Trainer ID NO and I smirked evilly.  
Trainer ID NO 48726.  
Me:"It has one seven in it." "Hopefully I'll be able to find a Shiny."  
I said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
